


Injuries And Meeting

by TopHatNerd



Series: Gangsta AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, gangsta au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatNerd/pseuds/TopHatNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I already gave you the key. You can let yourself in this apartment without me.” Kentarou ignored that statement as Shigeru complained and examined Kentarou’s injury. He had a small cut on his left cheek, his arms were covered with cuts and bruises and his black t-shirt was dirtied with dust. His camo pants shared the same fate. “What were you even doing out there?” Shigeru hoped no ribs were broken or Kentarou was going to have to meet a doctor and he wouldn’t like it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries And Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A one time Gangsta!AU fic.  
> I shouldn't be thinking about this AU.

Shigeru laid on his back on the worn couch in his apartment. His hands rested on his abdomen. He was enjoying the silence of a rare day off from work. Fresh from the shower and in his old teal t-shirt and grey sweatpants, he had never felt more heavenly. He was tired from filling out and typing an inhumanly large amount of papers from his work at the police station. Being able to stretch his body and not work late were a one in a lifetime chance. His eyes were closed and Shigeru felt blissful laying there. He was longer than the length of the couch so he rested his head and feet on the armrests. The worn furniture was comfortable and big enough to provide him with a place to lie on his back and nor fear of falling off and he couldn't count how many times he had woken up after falling asleep on it. It was his second bed but was his most frequently used one. The actual bed, facing the couch, was rarely used by him alone unless Kentarou came and slept over at his place which was often. It was sitting idly on the other side of his apartment but Shigeru made sure to change the linens at least once a month. Twice if he was energised enough.

Shigeru brought his right hand to his face and scratched the scar on his lips. Sometimes the scar itched similar to this moment but he didn’t mind. His eyes remained closed as his fingers brushed over the scarred skin. He earned that one from a brute from a back alley who slashed his knife at him but was only successful in cutting his lips back when he was a boy of merely thirteen years of age. He sighed at the memory. That was when he first met Kentarou too. Kentarou who was then a D/3 ranked Twilight, an easy victim to the anti-Twilight assaults that circulated Ergastulum fifteen years ago. It wasn’t an ideal first meeting but Shigeru couldn’t complain. He got out there alive with just small scratches here and there and a new friend who suffered from injures similar to him, leaving behind a couple of mutilated bodies lying in the pool of their own blood in the alley. How he managed to survive was a miracle though Shigeru wasn’t a firm believer in such things.

Soft knockings on the glass window disturbed him from his train of thought but he didn’t sit up right away to check it. The knocking stopped and then continued. He wondered why the knocker never bothered to use the key he gave and kept using the fire escape. He finally sat up and turned his body to look at the window and there Kentarou was, battered, bruised and ramming his knuckles against the glass that he could effortlessly shatter with a punch. Shigeru got up and unlatched the door, letting Kentarou climb in. Kentarou’s tag dangled in front of his chest. Outside, the sky was getting darker as minutes went by and soon the sky wouldn’t be a shade of solemn grey but a depressing black would engulfed the sky of Ergastulum. Kentarou slumped down beside the couch, drawing his knees to his chest. Shigeru fetched his often-used first aid kit sitting atop a chest of drawers beside his bed and sat down beside Kentarou.

“I already gave you the key. You can let yourself in this apartment without me.” Kentarou ignored that statement as Shigeru complained and examined Kentarou’s injury. He had a small cut on his left cheek, his arms were covered with cuts and bruises and his black t-shirt was dirtied with dust. His camo pants shared the same fate. “What were you even doing out there?” Shigeru hoped no ribs were broken or Kentarou was going to have to meet a doctor and he wouldn’t like it. He ordered Kentarou to discard his black t-shirt. Kentarou obeyed, throwing the garment to his right and his torso was luckily intact but the middle of his back was turning to a shade of purple.

“Work.” Kentarou answered curtly but the answer to unfamiliar ears was merely a grunt. His head hung and he stared at his knee or the pattern of his pants.

“ _Work_.” Shigeru repeated. He entered the kitchen and stood at the sink cleaning his hand until he could see his skin reddened and only then did he wet a hand towel tinged with pink. He returned to Kentarou’s side and handed the Tagged the towel to wipe his torso clean while Shigeru himself took out a bottle of disinfectant and a dressing from the first aid kit to treat the cut on Kentarou’s face. “Good. It isn’t deep.” He soaked a small cotton ball held with his fingers with the disinfectant and pressed it on one end of the cut on Kentarou’s face. He dragged the cotton ball across the cut before putting it away to put a dressing on the disinfected cut. Kentarou was used to the stinging sensation from the disinfectant from many times getting wounded so he didn’t even flinch. He then covered the cuts on Kentarou’s arms with colourful Band-Aids. “You know you can fight back and not get into trouble with the authorities, right?” He went into the kitchen again and opened the freezer for a pack of ice he had prepared beforehand. He went back in and Kentarou was still sitting immobilised beside his couch. Shigeru sighed. “Go sit on the couch.” How Kentarou became so obedient around him was a question Shigeru still asked himself every day. He sat on the couch beside the Tagged and pressed the ice pack to the purple spot. Kentarou winced and hissed. He never bothered to take care of his bruises unless they were severe or Shigeru was near.

Kentarou's breathing was quiet and even like the breeze. Even his deepest intake of air was silent unless he was hyperventilating. Shigeru was never able to hear the other breathing loudly unless he was flushed against Kentarou and the Tagged was breathing heavily with his arms around Shigeru's neck and fingers digging into the Normal’s back. His back muscles relaxed under the sharp sensation the ice pack offered. Shigeru watched Kentarou's back attentively, noticing how the muscles moved and flexed. Kentarou stretched his arms and the muscles followed his movement.

“Who did you run into this time?” Shigeru asked, knowing full well why Kentarou was in this state. His right hand held the pack in place while his left scratched Kentarou behind his ears. Kentarou let out a long sigh and shivered. He was similar to a pup around Shigeru now that their bond had been established. It took time for them to warm up to each other but Shigeru deemed that all that time and effort was worth it. "Is it _them_ again?" Shigeru guessed but he knew he was right like many times before. This isn't the first time Kentarou came to him looking like a mess. Sometimes it was worse and they had to visit the doctor. Shigeru hated seeing Kentarou being treated like a rag doll. He hated it and yet he couldn’t do anything but offer some care to the wounds on Kentarou's body before they turn into permanent scars.

"Yeah." Kentarou breathed out his answer.

“You know you can fight back and not get into trouble with the authorities, right?” Shigeru repeated what he had just said earlier. Kentarou mumbled under his breath, a throaty sound that Shigeru couldn’t quite make out. “You know I can’t hear you.” He teased and brought his left hand down to rest his arm on his thigh. He leaned and rested his forehead on Kentarou Kentarou’s shoulder, inquiring the Tagged to speak louder.

“But then I wouldn’t be able to see you.” Kentarou recited his own words. Shigeru snorted audibly at the reply and Kentarou turned his head to look at him. “What’s so funny?” He gave the Normal the side-eye.

“Idiot.” Shigeru tittered and nuzzled his head against the crook of Kentarou’s neck. “You don’t have to be wounded all over to be able to meet me.” From his position, he could see water from the melting ice pack drippling down the Tagged’s back and soaking the hem of his pants. “I can’t believe I have to repeat this.” Shigeru uttered. “I already gave you the key. You are always welcomed here, Ken.” He shifted his head and pressed his lips to the side of Kentarou’s neck. His chin made contact with the cool metal beads of Kentarou’s tag. “You still have the key right?” Shigeru mumbled.

Kentarou hummed and reached inside one of the many pockets on his pants. He took out a key tied into a metal bead necklace in a fashion that was similar to his tag. “Here.” He shook the ‘necklace’ slightly and it jingled softly.  

“Then use it next time you want to get in.” Shigeru murmured.

“Don’t wanna.”

“You can wait for me to get home inside instead of waiting on the fire escape.” Shigeru waited for Kentarou to respond but he only heard himself inhaling and exhaling. “That’s an order.”

“Yes sir.” Kentarou returned. Shigeru observed the ice melting and water dousing Kentarou’s back. He shuffled a few inches closer to Kentarou but far enough to keep himself clean and dry, unaffected by the pack. They lingered in that position for ten more minutes until all the ice had been liquefied and the back of Kentarou’s pants were soaked. His boxers shared the same fate with his pants. Fortunately, the couch was intact. The Tagged didn’t complain. The sizable purple spot on his back had turned to a reddish brown and getting better. Shigeru ushered Kentarou to get a shower and handed him a change of clothes of, thankfully, the Tagged’s size.

  Shigeru collapsed on his bed. The mattress groaned under his weight after a long time of being abandoned. His arms and legs sprawled across the bed. He had been listening to the running shower coming from the small bathroom adjourning his kitchen. His eyelids grew heavy and he dozed off in no time.

When Shigeru came to, the apartment was dark. Shigeru flailed to find the light switch of his bedside lamp. He hit his hand on the chest of drawers that was situated beside his bed. He cursed and roamed for the switch for few more seconds until he found what he was looking for. He flicked the switch and winced at the sudden light. He hissed at the lamp he had just turned on and the chest of drawers where it was placed on top. Shigeru scratched his head and glanced at the couch. Kentarou was sleeping with his body stretched out on it. Shigeru moaned and got up from his bed. The furniture groaned and Kentarou stirred. The Normal stared down at him.

“I know you’re awake.” Shigeru announced and his statement was returned with a moan from the Tagged. Kentarou sat up and craned his neck to look at him. “Why aren’t you in bed?” He whispered his question. He sat down beside Kentarou and the latter leaned onto him.

“Because you hogged all the space to yourself, Your Majesty.” Kentarou nuzzled his face into Shigeru’s shoulder.

“Well, now I’m not. Let’s get in bed.”

Kentarou hummed in affirmation and they both moved to the bed. They laid on their sides, facing each other. Shigeru threw his left arm on Kentarou’s waist and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. He could hear the beating of Kentarou’s heart. Kentarou rested one of his legs on Shigeru’s and cradled his head. Their limbs were entangled but it was homely. Kentarou pulled the blanket up to Shigeru’s chin and Shigeru pulled the blanket over Kentarou so the fabric could cover him as well.

“Does your boss know you sleep out?”

“She does.”

“Good. I don’t want an angry Twilight breaking down the door to my apartment.” Shigeru chuckled. “Goodnight, Ken.”

“’Night, Shigeru.”


End file.
